The Congenital and Perinatal Infections Consortium (CPIC) Career Enhancement Core will impact the research career development of the next generation of rare diseases researchers focusing on congenital cytomegalovirus (CMV) disease, neonatal herpes simplex virus (HSV) infection, and neonatal enterovirus (EV) and parechovirus (HPeV) sepsis. The Career Enhancement Core will promote the development of research skills and knowledge for those at all career stages in support of a diverse, innovative, and ethically rigorous research base. The overall goal of the Core is to provide didactic and experiential training in clinical and translational research in order to enhance scientific knowledge and an understanding of stakeholder perspectives unique to the rare diseases patient cohort. To develop CPIC Research Scholars, the Career Enhancement Core will: 1) identify and recruit a promising and diverse cohort of pediatric investigators for career enhancement and mentored research in rare diseases caused by congenital and perinatal infections; 2) expand the formal training of nascent investigators in research methodology, rigorous study design and scientific writing, all skills that are crucial to successful investigation and dissemination of findings in collaboration with UAB's NCATS-funded Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS); and 3) stimulate experiential learning via the development of externships or ?mini-sabbaticals? within the CPIC, including industry and community stakeholder partners. Externships across the CPIC will expand and foster increased collaborations and interactions between consortium institutions in a way that contributes to outstanding science and further growth of our research base. Led by Michael J. Mugavero, MD, MHSc, the Career Enhancement Oversight Committee will select fellows and early stage investigators as Research Scholars. These Scholars will receive training in a variety of skills including: 1) the regulatory and ethical requirements of research; special topics specific to rare diseases and CPIC-specific research such as pharmacometrics, 2) an understanding of stakeholder perspective and the communication of scientific results in appropriate formats for different audiences, and methodological issues related to study design and implementation; 3) core competencies of clinical and translational science, including clinical trials considerations as well as grant writing and dissemination of results; and 4) skills needed to review and critique published rare diseases research. In addition to this foundational training, Research Scholars will also receive experiential, mentored research training by Program Faculty.